Splinters
by OrigamiGirl
Summary: Sasori/Sakura - One Month Word Challenge - Complete
1. Sin

**Title: **Splinters  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairings: **Sasori/Sakura  
**Word Count: **834  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of it's characters.  
**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm back with yet another attempt at the Sasori/Sakura pairing and this one is a one month word challenge by Gigiceriser. Basically, this will be updated every day with a small drabble that's based off a single word and this will continue for 32 days. Just to warn you, some of the drabbles will contain slight violence and 'adult situations' so if you don't like that kinda stuff, I suggest you don't read this. Also, if you read my other SasoSaku fics, don't worry! I will eventually get around to updating those soon. Anyways, here is the first chapter and the word of the day is sin! Hope you like it and please send a review my way after you're done reading! Thanks!

* * *

_-_

_i. sin_

_-_

They fight for dominance in the rough kiss that they share together in the small, darkened motel room - a place where the two words '_holding back'_ is not something currently heard of.

Tongues clash without mercy against one another as fingers and nails rake harshly across the other's skin. Quite moans and gasping sounds also whisper throughout the foul, moldy smelling air while the only light leaks through several small cracks of the blinds that hang in front of the dirt smudged window, illuminating certain parts of the couple.

Slowly, she feels his hands leave her sides so that one can travel to the middle of her back while the other finds it's way into her short, pink locks which he grips violently to coerce her to deepen the kiss and bring her body even closer to his. He moves his weight against her, unwillingly forcing her to stumble backwards until the upper part of her calves bump into the edge of the large bed. Her sea green orbs widen with slight shock, and the moment her back hit's the stiff material of the mattress, she shuts them tightly while her breathing increases in it's pace as a small amount of panic begins to set in.

This is wrong.

What they are doing here together in this grimy room is twisted, unmoral, and countless other things that carry the label of '_disgusting_.'

He is the last man that she should be allowing to do this to her. To let his lips and hands run over her body like she belongs to him.

She understands that her current behavior is no better than that of a common whore and it's something that needs to stop now.

Instantly, her body begins to squirm underneath his own as she tries to push him off to make some sort of escape but he easily keeps her pinned down with his weight while his nimble fingers work on the side clasp of her pink medic skirt which easily comes loose to better reveal the black shorts that had been hidden beneath it.

The sudden lack of clothing only furthers her attempts to struggle but they are interrupted by a moment of lust as she feels him grind slowly against her lower half, causing a whimper to be drawn out from behind her cherry-colored lips and her eyes reopen wide to be met with golden-brown ones that stare down at her with obvious hunger. He repeats the same action once more, watching closely with a haughty smirk as she lets out an even louder moan this time and how she arches up against him because of the need that's constantly building up inside of her.

_This is wrong…_

Terribly so, but she finds that she's already in so deep that she is now past the actual point of either stopping or really caring so instead of pushing his hands away from the zipper that's holding her red top together, she only helps him hastily remove the article of clothing from her heated skin by pulling the garment up over her head.

Throwing the quickly forgotten shirt over the side of the bed, she leans back once more against the stained, white sheets that probably haven't been washed for days and her lips meet his again in yet another intoxicating, greedy kiss as they continue on in their deed.

In the back of her mind, she knows that what they're doing is easily considered something among the lines of a sin, and that she will surely be going to hell for it one day, but right now, she decides she'll commit it full-heartedly.


	2. Skin

**Chapter Title: **Skin  
**Word Count: **479  
**Author's Note: **Hello there again! I just want to say 'thank you' realy quick to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it! Anyways, the word of the day is skin and for this drabble, you have to remember that Sasori's skin is made out of wood for it to make any sense at all!!! Also, this one may be a bit smaller than the first one but I like it much better...

* * *

_-_

_ii. skin_

_-_

They are not suited for each other.

In this twisted thing that they've started together – something that doesn't even deserve the title of a 'relationship' – it's an easily known fact between them though they never have dared to voice it before.

Still, the find they don't have to. It's always there, surrounding them in everything. A small something that whispers from the dark corners of the musty-smelling rooms where they convene, or the thing that swirls constantly around in both of their minds when their gazes just so happen to meet.

They're complete opposites.

Enemies.

Two very different people who obviously do not belong together.

From where he sits silently on the bed, he watches as she passes by without sparing him a single glance until she's standing in front of the full-length mirror, checking to make sure that her clothes, hair, and make-up are in place because god forbid someone find out about what they're doing together.

He shifts slightly in his seat, continuing to observe her as she pushes a single, cherry-colored strand away from her pale face before her light, olive eye focus in on something just above where her red shirt ends and the paleness of her flesh begins.

A small scowl overcomes the expression on her face as her hand traces softly over the undersized mark that resides there, currently marring her. Small fingers run over the blemish several more times and her orbs in the reflection meet his own golden-brown ones that have never left her form once.

A miniature silence stretches out between them until she quickly looks away, breaking the tiny contact they maintained for only a fraction of a second, and he sees her fingers tightly grip the zipper on her top to hike it up higher, hiding the unwanted imperfection.

Her actions cause a small frown to cross his lips.

_They truly are not suited for each other. _

The simple fact is proven by that blister his skin has left behind on her own.


	3. Tear

**Chapter Title: **Tear  
**Word Count: **616  
**Author's Note: **Man! This drabble was so freakin' hard to write that it's not even funny! Grr...I hate it! I littlery had to stand around for about three hours, trying to think of something to write. I even went back and rewatched some of the anime before scanning my copies of manga volumes 30 & 31 once more for some sorta idea. After all of that, what's below was produced and I honestly have to say that it's not the best. I don't even like it. You'd think that the the word _tear _wouldn't be that hard to write for since Sakura and tears can pretty much go hand in hand sometimes. I will make up for this tomorrow though because tomorrow's word is _fear_ and we all know that I'm much better at writing dark stuff then emotional.

* * *

_-_

_iii. tear_

_-_

He doesn't look back at her. He doesn't even bother to glance her way to give a tiny bit of acknowledgment.

He doesn't have to when he already knows that she's standing there, only a few yards away with cherry-colored hair whipping in the wind softly around her oval-shaped face while those usually striking, olive tinted orbs of hers' are currently gazing pointedly at his cloaked back, stinging almost painfully with the unshed tears that have gathered there.

_Ridiculous… _

A sniffling noise sounds quietly, breaking the silence between them as she tries to stop herself from spilling over and he finds it slightly ironic how this same young woman can break the ground beneath her feet or heal mortal wounds without hardly any effort can just as easily break down into something as pathetic as tears.

_She truly is one of the strangest women he's yet to come across… _

And this time, he knows that it's his fault. That him and the hardhearted comment he uttered coldly to her only a minute earlier are the ones to blame for reducing her to this sniveling mess.

_But still, what should she expect… _

It shouldn't be of any shock to her.

She should know full well by now that he has absolutely nothing to do with the word sweet or is anything close to kind. He is not one who will coddle her while sobs rack her body or offer a warm grin before telling her 'everything is going to be okay…'

_Because that is just not the man he is…_

If that is what she wanted, she should have stayed back in Konoha with that loud and idiotic, blonde teammate of hers' - a man who would be more than happy to pull any of those weak, pitiable actions for her.

_Something he won't do…_

"Stop it," he commands of her simply, his tone dispassionate but still full of authority.

She attempts to as she turns slightly to face away from him so that she can rub irritably at her bloodshot orbs to try to and get rid of any wetness that resides there, but out of the corner of his eye, he still sees a single, crystal-clear drop escape to trail down the skin of her cheek, creating a slimy trail as it travels.

_He refuses to feel an ounce of guilt for it. _


	4. Fear

**Chapter Title: **Fear  
**Word Count: **890  
**Author's Note: **Hi! It's day four and I'm back with another drabble! The word of the day is fear. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

* * *

_-_

_iv. fear_

_-_

She travels swiftly though the dark, cloudy night, and her breath escapes out in fast, panicked puffs while she continues to awkwardly jump from branch to branch of each tree, trying to make some sort of escape.

Instinctively, her head ducks under as she attempts to narrowly avoid several twigs from scratching her face, but one still manages to catch the pale skin of her cheek, angrily ripping it open to create a long-stretched cut that instantly draws up crimson liquid though she barely notices the new injury she's obtained as she lands on a rather large tree limb. It creaks under her small weight while she leans back against the scratchy bark, trying to use the leaves as some sort of makeshift cover.

Sitting there, she listens for a moment, seeing if she can learn if her pursuer is still following and if so, where exactly he lingers behind in the large woods, but the noise of crickets chirping annoyingly loud is the only thing that hangs in the air. There's not a single footstep or a rustling of clothes to give her any type of hint as to where her enemy resides.

_Where the hell is he?_

A whistling sound breaks suddenly breaks through the calm, causing the pink-haired girl to glance to her side just in time to glimpse the sight of light blue chakra threads as well as a black, cloaked figure coming straight at her before she's forced to flee from her small hiding spot.

Jumping, she hears a sickening crack echo seconds later, and looking back up, she watches as the place she'd been nesting in is reduced to nothing more than a couple of splinters which rain down on her, getting stuck in her short hair. She lands gracelessly on all fours against the forest floor which causes stray pebbles and sticks to dig into her knees as well as the palms of her hands, slicing away at her flesh before she's pushing herself back up to her full height.

Instantly, she senesces the tall form land directly behind her, its feet crunching on the dead leaves as it does and she whips around with a chakra infused fist to swing at it.

Her punch makes contact flawlessly with her target, hitting the puppet in the middle of its chest before shattering it and sending it flying back several yards into some bushes, but she has no time to feel any pride in her skills since she can already see that there are ten more coming to take its place.

Turning on her heel, she starts up her running once more though to her dismay, she feels them gaining on her without hardly any effort. Because of that fact, she pumps chakra into her legs, trying to push herself harder until she breaks through a tree line that sends her sprinting out into a moonlit clearing.

Glancing back, she sees that they follow without a single hesitation, running smoothly through the high grass right after her while some begin to sling kunais at her retreating back. The new threat caused by the flying weapons forces her to veer of to her right slightly as she strives to avoid all of them. She turns sharply then, deciding to head back for the thick foliage of the forest so that it can be some sort of cover for her, but her plan is interrupted when she sees the man standing yards away in front of her, blocking the path she was intending to take.

The simple sight of him forces her to come to a rough, immediate halt, and the puppets that he's been chasing her with come to a stop several feet behind her as well, easily managing to box her in.

Her eyes widen with the understanding that this was all a trap and it was one that she was so perfectly caught in it.

"That was rude of you," she hears the puppet master's voice chide as the wind softly whips his short red hair. "All I was trying to do was have a simple conversation but you just turned around and ran off. Your manors are something that obviously need some work."

She ignores most of his words so that she can let her sea green eyes dart around instead as they look for any possible escape routes.

"Are you going to try to start up another round of hide and seek" he asks, observing her with an amused expression while she begins to squirm. "Are you not tired with playing that game yet? Wouldn't you rather we try something else…?"

He takes a single, imposing step towards her then, causing all of her fear to rise to new heights.


	5. Gutter

**Chapter Title: **Gutter  
**Word Count: **294  
**Author's Note: **Hi! Gonna make this short and sweet because I have to go cry over the new Bleach spoilers. It's day five now and the word is Gutter. Hope you like it and please review.

* * *

_-_

_v. gutter_

_-_

He finds her in the gutter – ruined and muddy – after watching a dark-haired man discard her carelessly without even bothering to glance back once.

Cautiously, he picks her up to find the short, pink hair she possesses dirt clogged and badly matted while her skin is chipped in certain places as well as covered in grime. Dull, olive orbs stare up at him, revealing a hard past full of tears, heartbreak, and all together unkindness.

Without a single word, he takes her with him back to his empty home with the silent promise of fixing her.

Using a fine knit comb, he works patiently on brushing away all of the tangles and dust from her locks until it lies perfectly - parted in the middle with a slight shine to it. Taking a warm washcloth, he labors over her skin by scrubbing away all of the filth she's managed to attract before replacing her rags with a fine, red kimono that compliments her perfectly. The last thing he does is repaint her lips a soft cherry color before moving onto her eyes, giving them a brighter shade that suits her better.

Finished with restoring her, he places her on a high shelf where she sits as a beautiful puppet and a gutter girl no more.


	6. Alter

**Chapter Title: **Alter  
**Word Count: **449  
**Author's Note: **Oh crap! I'm really sorry! I thought that I had posted this yesterday but when I got on today, I saw that this fic only had five chapters! Not six! I really didn't mean to skip a day! Once again, I'm sorry so this today is going to have two chapters. This one and another one that's going to follow up in a couple of hours! The word for this one is Alter.

* * *

_-_

_vi. alter_

_-_

He alters her steadily to his exact taste, watching silent and bemused as she loses all of who she used to be.

No longer is she that fiery, little brat that would mouth off to him without a second thought or riot against him with one of those signature punches of hers.

_No._

That girl was slowly broken down through several months thanks to his lovely handiwork before being thrown away and replaced.

Now she is a girl who knows when and how to bow down to his authority over her and is one who obeys his every command just like she's been trained to do. She is one who speaks or acts when he wishes her to do so, and someone that knows never to anger him.

He started all of this with making her forget everything; warping her mind with false memories and false thoughts that never actually happened in the first place. She has no knowledge of where she's from or who she was before. Konoha is no longer a 'home' to her. It is something non-existent in her mind as well as that loud, blonde friend of hers, and the damn Uchiha that she was so infatuated with.

_Now it is only his name that he adds the honorific 'kun' to. No one else's. _

The changes he's made are not only mentally but physically as well.

He's forced her to grow out her pink locks until it hangs down to the middle of her back while he's swapped out her old tomboy clothes for a more feminine, red yukata that compliments her form much better than those old rags ever could. Her emerald orbs have also dulled too. In just the four short months he's been taking out his revenge against her, they've changed from a bright emerald shade to something of a dry, olive color.

In the end, he's managed to transform her immensely and as he slams her up against the wall while forcing his own lips brutally onto her own, he decides that the altercations are perfect.


	7. Stand

**Chapter Title: **Stand  
**Word Count: **616  
**Author's Note: **Okay. It's day seven and today's word is Stand. The whole drabble is pretty much about standing. I also have to say that this is the first drabble since #2 that I actually like. The others for some reason, I've just compleatly hated. Anyways, here's this drabble and I hope that you like it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

* * *

_-_

_vii. stand. _

_-_

Her back bumps lightly into one of the wooden walls of the room with a soft thud, causing her sea green orbs to widen with slight surprise from the realization that she's currently trapped between it and the quickly approaching man. The simple thought of it makes her uncomfortable which leads to her squirming, and when he sees how uneasy he's made her, it makes a haughty smirk cross his features.

He comes to a stop within a foot of her own from before he slams his hand on her right side, inches from her head. The action causes a loud, threatening noise and earns a wince from her as he ensnares her further. Leaning in nearer, he halts in all of his actions when their bodies are only separated by a mere few inches, allowing her to make the next move if she wishes to.

She doesn't move. Instead, she says still and silent, looking deep into his golden-brown eyes that stare with a certain predatory glint in them directly back into her own. His gaze sends her body into trembles as the small amount of fear that's built up in her gut the last couple minutes begins to swirl angrily around in the pit of her stomach.

They're to close for her tastes.

Much to close.

So close that she can now feel the body heat he carries around practically radiating off of him while his smell – a simple mix of sandalwood and a darker scent that she can't quite put her finger on – lingers strongly in the small space between them. He's also near enough to where every breath he exhales tickles the skin of her face and rustles her short, pink locks softly.

Everything is strangely intoxicating to her which only makes her whole body burn with the strong want to close the gap and touch him, but her wishes also promote her to panic until she's pushing herself up harder against the wall, trying somehow to get away from him.

Seeing the new movement she's pulled, an irritated look sprouts across his features because of his annoyance at her hesitation. Taking the situation back into his hands, he breaks their distance by moving even closer until they're whole bodies are lightly brushing against one another and his lips loiter inches above her own.

She can do it if she wants to. Take the next step over the line from which there is no crossing back. All she needs to do is meet his challenge and it'll be done. She'll be lost.

She doesn't though. This is wrong and she knows it. She needs to stop this and she does.

Before she can lose herself in everything that is him, she quickly pushes him away and ducks under his arm so that she can hastily scamper away to the other side of the room where she stands far away from his form.


	8. Hand

**Chapter Title: **Hand  
**Word Count: **631  
**Author's Note: **Hi there! It's day eight and the word of the day is hand! I have to say that I personally really like this drabble though I will warn that it's a little bit...sadistic and evil I guess. Hehe. But evil Sasori is always the best in my opinion. I hope that you enjoy it and after you're done reading, please leave a review. Thanks for reading!

* * *

-

_viii. hand._

_-_

The sound of the audacious action she's just pulled against him rings loudly through out the darkened room, stretching out to every dusty corner.

Her short and messy, cherry-colored hair frames her oval-shaped face while her sea green orbs brilliantly shine with disgust as well as pure rage. Shaky breathes escape quickly from out behind her downturned lips as all of the anger continues to course rapidly though her lithe body, easily consuming her better judgment, and slowly, her badly stinging hand moves down to her side before it shapes itself into a small, threatening fist.

She stands her ground – tall and proud – in front of the young puppet master that she's just dared to slap.

He never expected the strike to come and now, his head is turned slightly to right thanks to the momentum from her hard smack while a good-sized crack has formed on the wooden skin of his cheek – the place where her palm came in contact with. His eyes show a small hint of shock, but that's only for a second since it's soon replaced with a hardened expression as his gaze slides back down to the still fuming girl.

"How dare you?!" she screams the question at him which causes her voice to echo around before bouncing off the close walls, and instant poundings sound from the next room over with the command of '_shut up in there_,' but both of them ignore it completely.

Right now, it's just her and him. No one else.

"What the hell is your problem?" she continues to yell without a second thought. "I don't get just who the hell you think you are but-"

She's harshly cut off by him as his hand reaches out so allow his long fingers to wrap around her wrist firmly in an unrelenting grip, and his eyes turn into something dangerous.

"S-Stop it!" she demands of him weakly and suddenly, she's not so sure of herself anymore. Suddenly, she realizes what she's just done and who she's actually done it to. "Let me go!"

He ignores her orders, and only tightens his hold on her instead until it's obviously painful which she reveals with a slight wince. With a satisfied look, he watches as the fear begins to build up in her panicked orbs while she unsuccessfully tries pulling back, but he refuses to let her go just yet.

She still has failed to see her wrong here and she hasn't learned her lesson yet.

He moves in quickly like a predator does to its prey, coming within inches of her own from, and his new actions only further her struggles to try to get away. Smoothly, he slips his free hand behind her back, forcing her to stop in her squirming attempts and come to a standstill so that he can lean in even nearer.

"…Ever do that again," he whispers softly in her ear, "and I'll cut your hand off…"


	9. Love

**Chapter Title: **Love  
**Word Count: **505  
**Author's Note: **Hi again! Today is the ninth day and the word of the day is love. Of course I didn't use a happy kind of love in her. More of a bitter type because that's just how I see Sasori/Sakura. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review! Thanks!

* * *

-

_iX. love. _

_-_

He hates it.

The little thing called _love_.

It's a factor that annoys him constantly and he finds it something that's just plain ridiculous as much as it is a worthless feeling.

Love is not a timeless emotion that lasts forever like some people want to think. No. It's more like a fragile and weak sort of thing that can easily shatter into nothing when the smallest amount of pressure is applied. It also isn't an item that you can hold in your hands or a piece that's of any value. It can't feed a hungry family, cure a person with a disease, or buy you anything that you lust after. It's not even a weapon that can protect you from a threatening enemy or be of any use in the middle of a war. In fact, it's more among the many things that breeds hate, famine, and countless horror stories.

In the end, love is not such a brilliant or fantastic feeling like the romantics like to believe, but a bitter as well as a disgusting one, and all of this is something he knows from plenty of unwanted, personal experience.

It was something that he was forced to learn at a tender age when his beloved parents were so unfairly stolen from his life all because they died for the _love_ of their village, and the unfeeling, cold world taught him well that no matter how much he wanted to, he would never be able to bring them back. The lesson was pounded into his very being that day when those two, silly puppets he first built fell with an earsplitting cracking sound at his sides after all he had tried to do was get a simple hug from them.

Ever since then, he's understood what love truly is.

It's something that makes people weak and ignorant. It easily manages to bring them down to their knees, lowering them to a place where they're nothing better than a small bug that he's able to effortlessly squish beneath his boot.

That's why when his body unconsciously moves by itself to shield her from an oncoming attack, the self-loathing fills him to the brim as he realizes that maybe, he just might feel a little bit of that fucked up feeling called love for _her_ of all people.


	10. Dove

**Chapter Title: **Dove  
**Word Count: **1,597  
**Author's Note: **Hello! Today is day ten which is hard to believe but it still is and toady's world is dove! At first, I thought I was going to have such a hard time with this one. I had to think for a second what could work with dove and the word wedding just popped in. They release doves at weddings. Of course! In the end, this one was the easiest one to write so far and this is my favorite. I love it so much! I might even have to take the whole idea and start another SasoSaku fic for it. Hehe. So tell me what you think about the whole idea as well as the drabble and thanks for reading!

* * *

-

_x. dove. _

_-_

She sits silently on the hard, wooden chair in her itchy, white wedding dress with a strained smile on her cherry-colored lips and a tall glass of bubbly champagne in her right hand which she has been continually sipping from for the last half hour so it can make all of her surroundings seem slightly more bearable. Laughing as well as words of congratulations ring out and echo loudly around the rather large, party room on what should be a joyous day in any girl's life though Haruno Sakura has found that she has yet to experience any actual joy or happiness on this horrid occasion.

"Is there something that is wrong…?"

The question is posed to her by a silvery smooth voice that belongs to the hateful man who takes the seat next to her very own. He is the man who is known as a successful businessman and today as her newly beloved.

Understanding that the question has not been asked out of concern but mockery, she glances his way to be met with a small, arrogant smirk and light, golden-brown eyes that in turn stare directly back into her own.

This is the man who goes by the name of Sasori and the one person who now holds her fate in his very hands.

Breaking their tiny contact, she faces forward in her place once more to look out on all of the party guests while preparing to give him a sort of witty and snappish reply, but she's forced to bite her tongue when she sees that her father is watching her closely with a withering glare from where he stands across the room.

"No," she responds with a sugary sweet voice, behaving like the young proper woman she's been taught to be. "Thank you for your concern, but at the moment, not a thing is wrong."

The effort it took to answer like a good girl should forces her to take another long and much needed swig of her drink since she knows that deep down, she's just spoken a huge lie.

At the moment, absolutely everything is wrong.

She has just been married off by her family of all people for something as ridiculous as business purposes. It's pretty much like she was a prized horse that was sold off to the highest bidder. How can it not feel like her whole world has just been shaken up and flipped on its axis?

"Ladies and gentleman," a voice rings out through the room thanks to the aid of a microphone, and it's able to break through Sakura's current round of self-pitying. Looking up, she spies the DJ standing there with a huge, stupid-looking smile on his face. Waving his hand out dramatically, he continues, "How about a first dance from the happy couple…?"

A frown forms on Sakura's lips while almost everyone else in the banquet hall breaks out into words of encouragement as well as applause. Feeling the small shift at her side, she's forced to peer up at her husband as he stands up to his full height before turning to offer his hand out to her. She stares at it with some disgust, but knowing she has no choice here, she downs the rest of her champagne in a single gulp before leaving the beloved glass behind on the table so she can do as everybody wishes.

She doesn't take his polite, outstretched hand but instead, stands on her own. Wobbling slightly, she rudely pushes past him as she starts out towards the dance floor and leaves him to follow behind which he does though she knows that her current manners aren't something that's surely pleasing him.

Coming to a stop out in the middle of the floor, she turns to him and immediately prepares to start up the unpleasant dance with him. Her right hand slips into his own while her left hand reaches up to rest lightly on his shoulder. With repulsion, she feels his other hand slip behind her, coming to a stop in the middle of her back before the DJ puts on a sickening song that talks about undying love.

Without a word, the move together and he leads her with perfect grace across the floor while onlookers fawn over how beautiful she looks today or how anyone would be more than happy to be standing next to his side.

All the silly conversation and the dizzying motions gives her a small headache which causes her to lose a bit of the control she usually maintains over herself and before she can make sense of anything, she feels the heel of her shoe catch on the end of her blasted dress. The accident sends her stumbling slightly as she tries to keep up with him while regaining her composure.

"It would seem that all of the alcohol you've consumed has finally caught up with you…"

She glances up into the face of the man who's teasing her with a hard glare marring her normally soft features. "Shut it," she commands of him simply in a harsh whisper.

"It seems to have given you quite a sharp tongue as well," he acknowledges with a smirk as he only taunts her further. "This is a side that I have not seen from you before _dear_ wife."

Irritation caused by Sasori bubbles inside of her before spilling over. Using her foot as the new dangerous weapon, she slams her high-heeled foot down onto one of his own, and with a satisfied look, she watches as a short grimace of pain flashes across his face, interrupting his usually smug expression.

"_Whoops_," she breathes out through clenched teeth. "My bad. I just seem to be so damn clumsy today…"

Suddenly, his hand that's holding her own grips hers tighter in an unrelenting hold that's almost painful, and though she tries to hide how much it hurts from him, a small hiss escapes out from behind her lips.

"Quite a spirit you got there," she hears him commend in a low voice, and meeting his gaze, she sees that most of his front has dissipated and been replaced with a slight malice. "I might have to break it if you don't watch it..."

Her olive eyes widen because of the small threat he's placed on the table and she almost comes to stop in her steps because of it.

The song that still floats from the speakers starts to reach its closing as he continues, "I really don't care how you act to others, but I do expect you to show me the proper respect," He extends his hand to elegantly send her in a pretty spin before she's right back in his arms so they can continue the dance. "I have no doubt that you already know that you're pretty much just a lucky card that was traded to me for certain reasons because of your father so you should know your place..."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, the song finally comes to an end and as the couple comes to a stop, the crowd bursts into a loud applause. Immediately, she tries to free herself from his grasp as she pulls away but he doesn't let her go just yet. Instead, he swiftly leans in closer to her until his mouth is right next to her ear. "

"Just remember that you are nothing more than something among the lines of a puppet to me whose strings I now own," he whispers the nasty sentence sweetly to her and to everybody else watching, the words probably only look like he's telling her something that's full of love. "Remember that."

He feels her stiffen in his hold which causes a smirk to cross his lips as he moves back to meet her shocked gaze. "Thank you for the dance," he tells her softly before taking his leave.

She sways slightly without his support, watching him the whole time as he walks away to go mingle with the rest of their guests before she decides that this really wasn't the occasion to go and release the doves.


	11. Cave

**Chapter Title: **Cave  
**Word Count: **657  
**Author's Note: **Hey there. Today's word is cave and I hope you enojoy this little drabble!

* * *

-

_xi. cave._

_-_

She travels swiftly across the dirt floor of the large forest, all the while trying to make sure that she leaves her surroundings as undisturbed as possible, and every time her tall, black boots snap on twig into two halves or stir a small mound of pebbles on the ground, a wince crosses her usually soft features due to the loud sound the action it emits.

There are many precautions she's taken to come this far.

First, she had to go to Tsunade and ask permission from her shishou so that she could have the day off to leave the village to go in search for certain herbs that Konoha couldn't offer for one of her patients. It's a huge lie, but she has some medical plants in her pack that rests on her shoulders so that she can back up the fib just in case she needs to. She's also certain that she's not being followed by anyone which she's made sure of through continually peeking back over her shoulder to check, and to avoid any people, she's steered clear of all paths that receives regular traffic.

Still, despite all that, her heart pounds away quickly in her chest from panic that's built up during her last hour of journeying, and her guilty conscience constantly pricks at the back of her mind no matter how much she tries to ignore it, being a steady reminder that what she's doing is completely wrong.

Slowly, she comes to a halt in front of a dark cave that rests in the mountain side wall, and her breath escapes out in fast puffs as she stares into the dark opening of it which almost looks like a huge, hungry mouth that wants to devour her entirely.

A icy, bitter wind blows harshly against her red cheeks, sending her hair whipping around her oval-shaped face and a shiver up her spine though the coldness that fills her to the brim isn't entirely from that single gust. Some of it is because of the knowing that runs through her veins that _he's_ somewhere in there, currently waiting for her.

If she closes her eyes, she can picture perfectly what he's probably doing right now.

His hands are maybe shoved into the pockets of his pants or resting at his sides as he leans back against one of the high walls of the cave. There also most certainly is a scowl on his face thanks to the fact that she is currently running late for their little _meeting_ and he's made it clear to her before that tardiness is something that he doesn't quite approve of.

Her tongue darts out nervously across her dry lips as she tries to wet them slightly and she has to clench her hands into fists at her sides to keep them from trembling.

She doesn't have to do this if she doesn't want to. She has the choice to turn and leave right now if that's what she wishes, but still, her body doesn't move to carry out that action. Deep down, she understands that theses get-togethers she shares with him are something she craves all month and they've become a sort of addiction that she's yet to kick so instead of leaving, she takes a deep breath before starting towards the opening of the cave which she disappears in as the darkness swallows her whole.


	12. Doll

**Chapter Title: **Doll  
**Word Count: **511  
**Author's Note: **Hey there. It's the the 12th day and the word of the day is Doll! This one is pretty short and was written up super fast which may mean that it's not that great because I have a load of homework to do tonight. T_T Being a Jr. can really stink sometimes! Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

-

_xii. doll. _

_-_

He stands silently with a satisfied look residing on his face as she falls down hard and defeated before his tall from. Her already scrapped knees and hands hit the unforgiving, gravel floor violently as she tries her best to catch herself, and pebbles bite angrily into her pale skin. He watches as a rough cough racks her body, sending the coppery taste of blood into her mouth before it spills past her cherry-colored lips to dribble down her chin, and he can tell that's she's already having a problem with keeping her herself from not buckling to give away to unconsciousness.

"Is that it…?" he questions as he bends down to her current height so that he can get a better view of those striking, green eyes she possesses though at the moment, they're partially hidden by her messy, pink bangs.

Reaching out, his fingers brush away the stray strands of hair until he can see her orbs clearly which still hold so much spirit and determination to not lose this battle despite her present situation. "Is that the best you've got?" he asks, continuing to mock her but only now, he carries out the deed with an arrogant smirk. "What a disappointment…And here I thought you were rather tough for such a little girl. I guess now all that's left to do now is to make you apart of my collection…"

"Jackass…" she breathes out harshly through her pants of pain. "Just go to hell, you bastard!"

She spits at him after she finishes the last part, sending some of her saliva that has a bit of a crimson tint to it in his direction, and the drops hit her intended target, landing across the wooden skin of his left cheek.

A disgusted look crosses his features as well as a frown for her disobedient behavior. Taking the sleeve of his dark cloak, he easily wipes the mess she's made away before raising himself up to his full height.

"There's no reason to go get so upset and act like that," he says, towering over her own form and leaning in, his hand grabs a hold of her chin to force her to look up until he can see a small amount of fear in her eyes. "You don't have to be so worried. I promise to make you a beautiful doll."


	13. Hell

**Chapter Title: **Hell  
**Word Count: **851  
**Author's Note: **Hey there. Today's the 13th day of this and the word is hell. For this one, you kinda have to imagine that Sakura and Sasori have already been carrying on a secret affair or she's run away with him. Not that that would probably ever happen but still, it's that type of thing and awesome Naruto along with the amazing Sasuke came to get her back. Once again, this isn't the best because I have a load of homework that needs to be seen to so sorry for that. Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^

* * *

-

_xiii. hell_

_-_

He staggers on his feet, trying his best to stay up and stand tall in front of his two enemies, but in the end, he can't do it. The blow that was so quickly sent his way by the damn Uchiha bastard is too much for his body, and he feels himself begin to go down by falling forward, but not before catching a fleeting sight of her light, emerald orbs starring at him with obvious horror as he's defeated.

With a deafening clacking sound, his broken, wooden body slams into the unforgiving, rough earth, and some parts of his wooden skin fracture or give away altogether due to large rocks implanted in the ground where he's landed.

It doesn't hurt. Not even a bit. Especially not the terribly large hole that's been blasted through the middle of his chest thanks to the dark-haired man's attack nor any of the new injuries that the pebbles have drilled into him. The only thing that he can actually feel is that his life is slowly fading away from the empty wooden shell that is him.

Her panicked voice rings out through the cold, spring air, cracking at parts because of all the crying she's already done and he can hear her call out his name as she desperately tries to somehow reach him. The sound of it makes him turn his now dirt smudged face against the floor of the clearing so that he can try and see where exactly she resides.

Through a slightly blurred vision, he spies her small form over at where the line of trees start, and he can see her thrashing about as she struggles against the kyubi brat whose trying his hardest to hold her back. She continues to push wildly against her blonde friend until she's finally able to break free, and she stumbles slightly before breaking out into a full sprint towards his fallen form.

The stunned blonde just stands there, watching her back as she runs away, but the Uchiha acts differently. Leaving his spot, he's in front of her in less than a fraction of a second, blocking her path with both of his hands out to hold her back when she's less than ten feet from the red-haired man she's been trying so hard to get to.

Quickly, she tries to duck under his arm but her actions are proved futile as the sharingan wielder grabs her arm, stopping her completely before he whispers her name out sharply with the command of to just give it up already.

From where he lays dieing, the puppet master agrees wholly.

She is looking foolish and making a complete spectacle of herself. Her behavior is something that can he considered nothing better than pathetic or even weak, and if he tries to look close enough, he knows that he would be able to see those eyes of hers which of course are now full of tears that spill over to trail down her cheeks.

He understands that each drop that falls is for _him_, and all it does is make him feel disgusted. She shouldn't be crying. Instead, she should have known that this is what surely was what was going to turn out from the beginning when they started the twisted relationship that they share together. Plus, it's not like she can do anything of use either. His body is one that her silly hands cannot heal.

"No! Let me go!" she still screams and defiant to the end, she continues to fight the Uchiha's hold which is now joined by the blonde's as well who tries to console her while also drag her from the whole disgusting scene that lays out here. "No! Stop it!

After a few more screams sound and some angry kicks are thrown, the two boys finally manage to take her sobbing form away, leaving him all alone in the spacious clearing and he knows that this was the last time he'll ever be seeing her because unlike him, hell is the last place she'll ever be going.


	14. Kiss

**Chapter Title: **kiss  
**Word Count: **1,099  
**Author's Note: **Hello and happy friday to all! The sweet weekend is finally here, and I don't know about you but it's taken forever to get here for me! Yay! I also turn up the smex factor today because the word of the day is kiss! I proofread this while talking to my friend on the phone so there might be some spelling mistakes. Sorry! I hope you still enjoy it and thanks for reading!

* * *

-

_xiv. kiss._

_-_

Her sea green orbs widen with pure astonishment the moment his imposing lips powerfully slam down onto her own soft, cherry-colored ones, silencing her for good and cutting her off in the middle of the sentence that she'd been screaming at him with a shrill voice.

For a second, she can't do anything. Simple acts like composing a small, single thought or even moving a finger slightly are now motions that have become something impossible to perform since the shock from what he's doing to her performs perfectly like some sort of paralyses. All she's able to currently do is stand there on her two, wobbly legs like nothing better than a lifeless doll as he roughly steals away her first kiss and takes further advantage of her until she feels his tongue run smoothly over her lower lip, taking his whole intrusion into her personal space up to another level.

His new exploit sends her straight back in her right mind once more, and her expression hardens with defiance as she finally begins to put up a resistance. Her hands quickly leave her two sides so that they can lay flat against his chest instead before she gives him a solid push, trying to somehow put some space between them, and at the same time, she struggles to pull back as well only to find that she can't. He restricts her simply with one of his hands that he slipped behind her back unknowingly to her during her short state on unresponsiveness, and with it now, he forces her to keep their current closeness. His other quickly trails up into her messy, pink hair, allowing his fingers to fist into the strands before she can get the idea to try to turn her face away from his, and he holds her tightly in his grasp, not permitting her to move even an inch.

In the end, he's able to easily over power her first attempt at a getaway while restraining her in his unrelenting grip though the fact does not weaken her will to fight back which she proves by her nails digging deeply into the black cloak he adorns as she persists on trying to somehow shove him away right before she employs her legs in addition so that she can kick him. Drawing her right foot back, she takes a good swing at his lower half, but it turns out unsuccessful and only leads to him moving his weight against her, backing her up to the nearest wall so that he can pin her down completely before she can get any more thoughts to try it again.

The second her rear slams none to gently against the wooden planks, a small whimper of hurt as well as panic sounds from her, and blinking, her frightened emerald eyes meet his own light, golden brown gaze that stares directly back, unwavering. They hold a certain predatory glint to them as he currently watches her which it makes him look like he's sizing her up to eat as well as challenging her, and it only adds fuel to her constantly building fear.

A small whine of surprise rings out from her yet again when she feels his tongue trail over her lips once more, asking for entrance which she firmly denies by clamping her mouth shut, defiantly refusing him entirely. Slight annoyance crosses his features at her rejection, and to show her just who is in charge of this entire situation, he bites down hard enough to draw a thin line of blood on her bottom lip.

The violent deed he's pulled sends her into a cry of pain just like he planned it would, and he takes full advantage of her open mouth, ravaging it without leaving one place unexplored.

Everything he's doing to her forces her to shut her eyes tightly from the self-loathing that flows rapidly through her veins with the knowing that she has no power at all here. She can't do a damn thing but act like a child that shivers in horror against his own body, and she understands fully that this is just the tip of the iceberg of what he can actually do to her.

And suddenly, just as fast as the kiss started, it's over.

She feels his lips leave her own and his roaming hands just as quickly do as well so that he can step back at least three feet from her form, offering an arrogant sneer while he carries out the whole swift movement.

In turn, her mouth hangs open surprised because of the whole event that's just taken place between them and reaching up, her fingers ghost quietly over her now swollen lips. Not being able to stand on her feet any longer because her legs are shaking too much, she uses the wall behind her as prop so that she can slide down against it until she unceremoniously lands on the floor with a soft thud. Tears fall freely from her orbs, creating slimy trails down both of her wet cheeks as they travel since she doesn't bother to hold them back anymore.

She feels disgusted and so violated...

Hearing a shifting noise, she glances up fearfully and sees him through a blurry vision standing over her in an almost threatening manor before he bends down to her height. Instantly, his movement sends her into a flinch as she expects a hit or something far worse to come out of it, and she's shocked when he does nothing but whispers to her, "I think this will teach you that little girls should know better than to mouth off to their seniors if they cannot play _adult_ games."


	15. Hiss

**Chapter Title: **Hiss  
**Word Count: **1,304  
**Author's Note: **Hi and happt saturday everyone! Hope your weekends are going great so far! I've sadly been stuck inside all day thanks to the two feet of snow outside but because of that, I really got to work on this drabble so I think this one is really good. Today's the 15th day which means that we're almost half way through and the word of the day is hiss! For this drabble, I already know that Sasuke probably fits the whole snake thing I used better than Sasori does, but once I got the idea, I just couldn't get it out of my head so I used it. I hope you like it and thanks to all who've been reading these silly things as well as reviewing!

* * *

-

_xv. hiss._

_-_

She sits silently on a rather large boulder that stands on the peak a small hill, giving her quite an extravagant view of the very beautiful and wide spread valley that rests below. Pulling her legs up, she hugs them tightly to her chest before resting her chin on top of both of her knees as she continues to lazily perch on her comfortable spot, and high above her head in the bright blue sky full of fluffy clouds, the large sun shines down warmly onto her back, sending a pleasurable shiver through her body.

The scenery she looks out upon as well as the whole lovely day makes a sigh full of self-pity escape out from behind her lips because she knows full well that she isn't allowed this almost peaceful experience as much as she really craves and that her current round of sweet freedom is almost over.

Right now, he's watching her and she knows it.

She can sense his heavy gaze boring into her form from behind just as strongly as she feels the spring wind blowing against her skin, and tugging at her loose clothes though she doesn't bother to give him a glance or offer any other form of acknowledgement. Instead, she chooses to ignore him completely and pretend that he is currently not something that exists in her world since she wants her current serene mood to stay until she's unwillingly dragged back by him to that dark room she's kept in like a doll in a toy chest that's only taken out when he wishes to play with her.

Blinking, her sea green eyes focus in on the clearing below, trying to take in every single detail at once so that she can try and save it in her mind as a pleasant memory that she can hold close until she's allowed this special privilege once more. Even a hint of a smile lights up her lips slightly when she sees a few colorful butterflies flock around a patch of pretty wildflowers while a little stream cuts the whole meadow in half, and she's sure that if she listens hard enough, she can hear the water splashing as it travels in it's path over the small pebbles.

Everything is absolutely beautiful and a small, light colored bird that circles a few times around the whole landscape before flying down to land in the grass only adds to all of the brilliance. She watches as the miniature, feathery animal hops happily around on its two feet until it stops for a short while to pick at the dirt floor with its golden beak, searching through the soil for some sort of food.

Suddenly, a quick flash of black scales catches her attention, and turning her head in its direction, she spots a long dark, slimy thing that slides effortlessly through the valley. The grin that was slowly taking over her expression quickly becomes non-existent as it's overcome with a frown at the sight of the snake heading slowly but smoothly towards the unsuspecting bird, and its forked tongue slithers in and out of its mouth while its beady eyes zoom in on its newly found prey.

Abruptly, a darker cloud moves, covering up the sun which takes every last ounce of warmth from the earth, and the new coldness that takes over causes goose bumps to rise across her flesh as well an unwelcome tremble to run down her spine. All of her surroundings have also seemed to have turned into an eerie silence as she continues to observe the horrid scene that plays out in front of her.

Coming to a temporary halt, the snake ceases all movement about a yard from the bird so it can size up its victim and wait for the perfect moment to spring itself into what will most certainly be a viscous attack.

From where she sits on her rock, the young rosette haired woman sympathizes with the oblivious feathered creature that's still enjoying the day in what may be its last moments of its life without understanding that a terrible danger is lurking right around the corner.

She personally knows what it's like to be the prey in this mostly unfair world and when you're able to nothing but stand there and take it as your life shatters into pieces around you.

Swiftly, the bird perks up as if it suddenly suspects something has drastically changed in the atmosphere, and turning to it's side slightly, it's small eyes glance up at the young woman who's been gravely observing it this whole time before the animal tips it's head in an almost curious manor, making it look like he's judging if she's a threat or not.

The creature's actions makes her want to call out to it and tell it to fly away before it can be caught, but she knows that her interruptions would be just as pointless as getting on her feet right now to run away from the man behind her. Despite their fight, the snake will catch the bird and if she ever ran, the puppet master would most surely catch her.

In the end, they're both as good as done for.

She watches as the predator strikes with its jaw open wide, revealing sharp, poisonous fangs, and the moment the bird catches sight of it, it tries to take off into flight, but it's too late. The snake's incisors clamp down unrelentingly on its neck, piercing though cartilage as well as tiny bones which sends blood splattering across the ground and the prey is killed instantly without hardly any fight from it.

"What are you gapping at so intently?" she hears her own personal snake ask somewhat curiously as he comes up to stand feet behind her.

For a second, she doesn't bother to give a response to his question, choosing instead to continue to watch the snake as he swallows its meal whole before it turns it's head in her direction, making it look like the predator has finally noticed his audience. It does not give any sign that it actually cares though as it finishes with its devouring and now, the bird is nothing but a lump in its body, moving slowly through the animal as it's digested. Its tongue glides unnervingly in and out of its mouth once more, sending a hiss her way before it continues on with its own business.

"Nothing…" she finally answers, pushing herself up onto her feet.


	16. String

**Chapter Title: **String  
**Word Count: **617  
**Author's Note: **Hi! Happy sunday to all though sadly, tomorrow is school once more. Today is day 16 and the word is string! I have to say that I love this one and I hope you do too!

* * *

-

_xvi. string. _

_-_

His arm extends out as if he's reaching for something before light blue-colored chakra threads rush with a slight humming sound from the tips of his long fingers. Quickly, they whistle through the air as they travel and before she can even blink or think to move, the thin wires are connecting to her own body. She can feel their presence on both of her arms, on each of her legs, and one even connects to the back of her head.

Instantly, her eyes widen in shock as she suddenly finds that she barely has any control over her own self, and the simple thought sends a ball of fear straight into her gut before it journeys rapidly through the rest of her small form like an all consuming wile fire that can't be controlled.

From where the puppet master stands more than four yards away, his light golden-brown orbs shine with a slight underlined malice while a quite obvious arrogant smirk crosses his up-turned lips. "Now, why don't you come here," he says the sentence like a suggestion though really, it's not one at all since two of his fingers jerk up, sending the clear command to her body for her to approach him.

In turn, she feels her whole body convulse with the sudden want to do as he orders of her, and her wobbly legs shake uncontrollably as her right foot takes a small, single step forward. Her mind though, violently rejects the action of her taking the step to move forward, and she's able to build up enough willpower to where she comes to a halt in her tracks despite the pressing amount of hurt her resistance causes.

Ten feet from her, the man's superior look is replaced by a scowl full of displeasure because of the strong fight she's able to put up, and wanting to break that spirit of hers, he increases the chakra flow in the strands connected to her. Immediately she feels the change as the cords burrow angrily into her skin, causing a convulsion full of pain to rock her whole being, and a loud cry that borders on a scream emits from her.

"Lets try this again," she hears him say. "Come here…"

This time, she's not even able to put up a little defiance, and her legs move as he wishes, obeying him completely. The carry her over to him, and she only comes to a stop when she's less than a foot in front of him.

"That's better," he commends, and through a blurry vision, she can see that his haughty look has retaken it's place on his features once more.

A glare forms on her own expression, and though he has control over the rest of her, he has no such power over her mouth. "Bastard," she spits out at him nastily. "You don't really think you can get away with all of this, do you!?"

A dark chuckle whispers out from his throat right before his free hand reaches under her chin to tap it softly "Just watch me string you along, brat."


	17. Wing

**Chapter Title: **Wing  
**Word Count: **515  
**Author's Note: **Hi! It's Monday and today's the seventeenth day of this one month word challenge. Umm...I don't really know if this drabble is that good since I kinda reused the whole bird thing again but I hope you enjoy it anyways and thanks to all of those who are reading as well as reviewing! It keeps me going!

* * *

-

_xvii. wing. _

_-_

She lays flat on her back against the cool floor of the clearing, her whole body splayed out almost lazily as she continues to bask in the warmth from the sun that radiates strongly down onto her small form. Below her, the tall, green grass softly tickles the skin among her bare arms and legs while a gentle wind whispers across her face, playing lightly with the strands of pink hair that pools around her pale, oval-shaped face.

A small rustling sound that comes from her right has her head lifting up off the ground slightly so she can see just what exactly disturbed her peace, and glancing up, she spots it. Not knowing it has attracted an audience, a miniature, red bird perches on a branch of the closest tree, picking at it's feathers as it cleans itself.

Using her elbows, she pushes herself up into a sitting position while trying to get a better view of the feathered creature which takes notice of the movement below. Warily, the animal turns its head slightly, looking down at the girl who rests on the forest's base, and blinking, it sizes her up to consider if she's a threat or not until eventually, it returns to it's own business, ingoing her completely.

From her spot on the ground, the girl continues to observe it until she feels a colder presence come up from behind, and the sudden feeling of him standing there sends a slight chill down her spine while the bird also senses the new guest. Disliking it, the animal immediately spreads it's wings before pushing of the limb it had been resting on so it can take flight and leave this place.

"…Let's go," she hears him command with authority behind her, but she doesn't move.

Instead she continues to watch the bird until it disappears over the trees and from her sight before she whisper out to no one in particular, "I wish I was a bird…"

He sighs, showing slight irritation. "What are you talking about now?"

"I wish I was a bird," she repeats without any hesitation.

One of his brows raises at not understanding her desire. "…Why?"

"Because," she starts, glancing back so her sea green eyes can meet his golden-brown stare, "if I were a bird, I'd have wings which means I'd be able to fly away from you too…"


	18. Ring

**Chapter Title: **Ring.  
**Word Count: **788  
**Author's Note: **Hi! It's Monday and today's the 18th day! Word is ring and let's get to it!

* * *

-

_xviii. ring._

_-_

"Stop…"

She breaks the lip lock that they've been right in the middle of to whisper out the small, single word sentence, and she goes the extra step as her hands lightly push against his chest though the action barely has any effect on him. Still, his body is pressed right up against hers while his warm, intoxicating lips still trail pleasantly down her neck to her collarbone to just where her red shirt begins, and the pleasurable sensations that float through her from his actions is almost enough to make her forget her train of thought.

Almost.

"Stop," she tells him once more with another shove, and this time when she speaks the one word command, she's pleased that her voice sounds sure.

Coming to a temporary halt in his exploits, he pulls back just enough to where his hungry looking, golden eyes can meet her own sea green gaze. "What?" he grinds out as an irritated expression flickers across his features, and that as well as his tone of voice reveals his obvious disapproval in the fact of her hesitation.

Removing her hands from his front, she slides them down to the middle of his arms, and with a small amount of strength, she uses them to push him back gently until he's standing almost a foot away from her own form and he loses the grip he had on her sides. She on the other hand, doesn't let got just yet. Instead, her fingers continue to travel slowly down his two arms until she holds both of his larger hands in her petite ones.

Her current behavior earns an impatient look from him, but from where she stands opposite, she barely notices it. Her whole line of vision isn't focuses on his face, but his hands and to be specific, it's his left one that's captured all of her attention.

There rests the small band of metal that's the entire reason she's asked him to stop, and in absolute silence, she stares at it until a look that could almost be called spiteful crosses her usually soft features. Dropping his right hand without a second thought, she tightly grips his left in both of her own for a short while before she cautiously reaches for the item so that she can slide it off of his finger.

He doesn't bother to try and stop her, but looks at her with a quizzical stare as she lets go of all contact with him so that she can hold the thing closer up in front of her eyes.

In both of her palms, the ring weighs much more than one would initially expect if they just glanced at it, and just by having contact with the thing, she decides that she hates it was a passion. During the whole time she was allowing him to touch her a and run his hands over her body, the stupid piece of metal has been digging almost painfully into her skin as if it wants to be a constant reminder that what they're doing here together is just plain wrong. Just the sight of the thing now as well as the red and black symbol it carries reminds her of who the man standing in front of her truly is.

However small the ring may be, in in general is a huge representation which tells them both that they're really enemies and can never be anything more. He is a member of Akatsuki and she's a Konoha shinobi. It simply can't work.

The ring whispers out the fact once more, and yet again, she decides she despises it's whole being.

Pushing past him, she heads for the desk that takes up most of one of the walls in the small room they're in, and opening one of it's drawers, she shoves the thing inside under papers and writing utensils, a place where it cannot be seen.

Letting out a shaky breath, she slams it shut, before turning around to face him. At least this way with the ring gone, she can pretend for a little while that all of the facts it represents aren't true.


	19. Heart

**Chapter Title: **Heart  
**Word Count: **826  
**Author's Note: **Hi! Happy Wednesday! It's day nineteen and the word of the day is heart! Hahaha. When I was writing this, I got to thinking that maybe the Sasori/Sakura relationship is a bit like Ulquiorra/Orihime (my favorite pairing from Bleach) because of all the talk about feelings and hearts. Maybe that's why i'm so attracted to SasoSaku...Anyways, here's drabble #19. I started out not really liking this when I was writing it but by the time I was done, I was in love with it and I hope you enjoy it too!

* * *

-

_xix. heart._

_-_

He decides that the heart is something truly ridiculous.

A simple muscle in ones body that generally annoys the hell out of him and something that is much more fragile than people know or like to think.

In his opinion, having a heart is not something beautiful like the romantics just love to say, but rather a painful experience that brings people so easily down to tears or fits of anger. It causes an almost unbearable ache that hardly ever goes away in your chest and makes you undergo such pathetic emotions like sadness, love or hate; feelings that one may not want to ever experience in the first place, but the heart doesn't give you a choice in the matter.

The muscle can just as easily rule you as well if you don't watch it.

It's able to control a person's actions to where they will give up their life for another or govern their thoughts to the point that it changes their beliefs and the heart can do it without hardly any effort spent. It can effortlessly take your better judgment and toy with it before pretty much throwing it out the window.

In addition, the damn thing 'breaks' too quickly for his tastes, and for some twisted reason, takes almost a lifetime to mend or sometimes, even longer than that.

Still, despite all of the terrible things a heart is, a human ironically needs one to even survive on the face of earth…

__

Yes, it may be a small muscle that hides in your chest but it certainly is a fucking sadistic thing that just loves to bring you down.

And people wonder _why _he changed his body the way he did.

He doesn't want to feel the throbbing ache that a heart causes.

__

The terrible thing already happened once when his beloved parents died and he'll be dammed if it happens again.

He won't allow it to influence his actions or his thoughts.

__

He'll never give his life for someone else or change his viewpoint on a subject because of it.

Furthermore, he will absolutely never permit it to break.

_Somehow, he already managed to badly patch up that devastated, little boy's heart so that he could become the man who he is today._

In the end, he decides that the muscle will not rule him but he will rule it. He will simply use it like a tool or a power source for his body and nothing more than that. From the sidelines, he'll watch with an arrogant smirk as all the idiotic people suffer or die because of their precious, little hearts and the stupid little deeds it makes them carry out. He'll crush his opponents like nothing better than bugs because the organ has made them willing to die for their silly villages. Hell, he'll even enjoy breaking a few hearts himself...

But then the day comes when he sees _her_ standing there in front of him in the darkened cave with hands clenched into fists at her sides, wild, cherry-colored hair framing her face, and fiery olive orbs that tell him she's ready for anything he wants to throw at her. She doesn't talk like a shinobi should or act like one either. She shows her fear when she's scared and the tears when her anger or sadness builds up.

From where he stands, he knows that she is one who lets the muscle fully govern her very being.

__

Pathetic

Yet, just at the simple sight of her, he feels something deep inside of his own chest that he thought he had repressed through all of these years beat just a little faster.

It only furthers his beliefs that the heart is truly a ridiculous thing.


	20. Art

**Chapter Title: **Art  
**Word Count: **715  
**Author's Note: **Hi! Happy Thursday! We reached day 20 in all of these drabbles and the word for today is art. I had to go back and watch the episode where Sasori explains how he made his pupepts, and I did include what he said in this drabble. I'll warn that it might be a little nasty sounding because of that so if you don't like that, sorry. Anyways, let's get to it...!

* * *

-

_xx. art. _

_-_

"Do you remember how I make each puppet of my collection?" his smooth voice asked as he looked down at the young woman who was bloodied and splayed out against the rocky ground of the forest floor in front of him.

She didn't respond to his question. In fact, it looked like she was barely listening to anything he was saying since she was too busy with roughly fighting against the binds that he had personally out on her which constricted her from most movement.

"You'll only end up hurting yourself further if you struggle like that," he told her, his features holding a slight boredom at her futile attempts. "You should just give it up already. It's worthless"

Her sea green eyes shot up at him, giving him a nasty glare. "Fuck you!" she snarled out viscously, and she chose not to follow his advice since she only continued to thrash about wildly.

From where he stood watching her, a frown took over his expression not only at her stupid tries at an escape but now at her rudeness too. "I asked you a question," he reminded her. "If you remember how I make my puppets or not…"

Once again, there was not a single reply from her.

"Well, if you can't seem to recall," he started, "I should tell you because I'm sure your eager to know about your fate. The first thing I start with is that I rip out every single organ from your body…"

His words finally seemed to be getting through to her since she glanced up at him with a shocked stricken face. Seeing this, a malice filled look crossed his features as he decided to take his explaining a step further.

"It's a bit of a painful as well as a gory experience since I can't guarantee that my victim's _always _dead when I start the process, but it's certainly the most interesting part of the whole procedure. The human body is quite fascinating."

Satisfied, he watched as she ceased all of her struggles to stare up at him with orbs that were filled with obvious terror.

"After the first step is done, I move onto the next one which is draining all the blood from the body before I completely wash it clean. That can take up a little more than a whole day at the most."

The sound of gravel scraping sounded as she began to try to roll or push herself away with her feet from his own threatening form, but the endeavor was a worthless one since he could easily follow her.

"Then," he continued, "I make sure the body won't waste or decay before I fill it with traps and weapons, but with _you_, I'm not sure I'll do that. Those special hands of yours are pretty great tools by themselves , but who knows? A weapon or two never hurt anyone…"

Her breaths came out in fast puffs while her horror at what he was saying only continued to grow.

"Finally, when all that's done, I make it an official addition to my whole collection, and I promise that you will most certainly be a priceless piece with it."

Through her fear, her eyes flared defiantly as she spit out, "That's disgusting!"

"No," he denied, a smirk finding it's place on his lips. "It's art."


	21. Red

**Chapter Title: **Red  
**Word Count: **393  
**Author's Note: **Hi! It's Friday! Yay! Today is the 21st day and the word is red! Kinda short today but hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

_xxi. red._

_-_

Her conducts her flawlessly through the light, blue chakra threads that stretch smoothly with a slight hum to them from his fingertips to her limbs and other certain parts of her body, controlling her fully. By his command, she moves gracefully around boulders and past tall trees while also taking special care to dodge all of the panicked enemy's weapons that are so carelessly thrown her way.

Behind her, her shot, pink hair flies out like some sort of beautiful beacon while she soars through the air towards her opponent who now has an obvious fearful look in his eyes, and turning, he tries to bolt for it as he begins a hasty retreat, but it's already too late for giving up. From where he stands, the third finger on his right hand twitches up slightly to send the command to her own from for her to deliver the final blow, and drawing her left arm back, she prepares to do so.

Her powerful fist comes in contact with the enemy's back, easily snapping the spinal cord in seconds with a sickening cracking noise before sending the now lifeless and broken body several yards away until it comes to a stop in the dusty gravel.

The fight is over and they've won thanks to his perfect directing as well as his new puppet's skill. A smirk crosses his lips at how effortless the victory came, and pulling his arm back, he orders her to come back to her owner.

She does as told silently, only coming to a stop when she's about three feet away from his own form which allows him to give her a look over. He notes how she hasn't received a single chip during the fight nor are her clothes that disheveled though the dead opponent's blood coats them as well as her pale face.

He decides that she looks brilliant in the color red.


	22. Bed

**Chapter Title: **Bed  
**Word Count: **598  
**Author's Note: **Hi! Happy Saturday to all! Word of the day is bed and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

_xxii. bed._

_-_

Her eyes open lazily, revealing tired looking, sea green orbs slightly hidden behind long, dark lashes, and through a blurry vision, she can glimpse the shadows that make up her darkened room in the morning. Faintly, the early sun peeks between cracks of the blinds that hang in front of the window at the opposite side of the room, causing a small amount of light to shine down on certain parts of her pale face and her nude body that's only currently covered by a thin, snow white sheet.

Blinking slowly, her sight clears completely, and she lets out a small sigh full of exhaustion before she decides to shift on the lumpy mattress, turning over onto her side even though she doesn't really have to, to know that he's not lying next to her.

He never is there when the sunrises come after the nights full of all the sick actions they've carried out together.

Sure enough, the space at her side sits completely vacant with only a few wrinkles on the material. That, and the slight smell of him that lingers in the air are the only things that are able to confirm that another body besides her own was ever here at all. Slowly, her hand reaches out, allowing her fingers to silently whisper over the sheets softly, and when she feels no body warmth radiating from the spot, she understands that his sudden disappearance isn't something that's occurred just recently.

He's been gone for a while though the fact isn't exactly that surprising to her. By now, their whole meetings feel almost like a routine to her.

Each time he comes to pay her one of his little visits, it's unanticipated since he never bothers to tell her when or if he'll ever be coming back though she's somehow never gone more than a month without seeing him. He turns up way after the sun has gone down, usually choosing to catch her off guard since he finds some twisted humor in the idea of scaring the hell out of her, and every single time, he is so easily able to break down her resistance with just a little effort put forth even though she's always telling herself when he's gone that she'll never allow him to touch her again. He leaves behind red marks all over her flesh and they are constant reminders of him that don't disappear for several days which forces her to wear more concealing clothing to hide them for almost half a week.

This is how it always is with them and probably always will be until they either get caught in the sinful deeds they're committing together or one of them finally gets killed in their profession of being a shinobi.

Staring up at the ceiling of her room, another heavy breath escapes out from behind her lips before she pushes herself up, forcing herself to face the new day. Lightly, her feet touch the wooden floor as she stands, and heading for her shower, she leaves the bed behind her until their next _meeting_.


	23. Thirst

**Chapter Title: **Thirst  
**Word Count: **563  
**Author's Note: **Hi! Word of the day is thirst and hope you enjoy! This might not be the best because I had a super busy day and didn't have much time to work on this. Sorry! Thanks for reading and all of the reviews!

* * *

-

_xxiii. thirst. _

_-_

He's not supposed to feel anything.

Nothing at all.

Not even the hardest gust which can blow so powerfully across the dusty desert, kicking up sand to crash against the wooden skin of his nor any of the simple and what he thinks foolish emotions like sadness, hatred, or adoration.

He's purposely done this to himself – changed and distorted his own body into something that could almost be called an unfeeling shell which usually everyone views as a sinful or disgusting object though he doesn't actually give a damn about what they think. He really has no interest or desire to be like the rest of them.

Instead, he looks down his nose at them, thinking that they are the rather unusual and stupid ones because he just can't comprehend why someone would want to feel or experience things that most of the time leads to the path of some sort of suffering.

No longer is he able to understand what it's like for a kunai to rip across ones flesh and send a jolt of pain through the frail human body. He doesn't get the pathetic sensations of fury or grief. His body is unlike any other and pretty much perfect in his opinion, but despite all of that, something changes deep within him the moment he first sees her standing at the mouth of the darkened cave because for some reason, the simple view of her there brings on a certain thirst that he's never felt before and it's something he can't even begin to comprehend.

Suddenly, he's faced with a force that can almost be called something among a desire to reach out and maybe touch her as well as corrupt her wholly with all that is him. She seems so fragile and innocent which only makes him want to toy with and break her like a simple doll

Immediately, his mind rejects the entire feeling and all of the silly cravings it starts inside of him. He detests it so immensely that it pisses him off almost as much as she's able to constantly do so easily.

He doesn't get what caused this.

All she is, is a naïve, little girl who talks too much for her own good, and has an extremely annoying hair color. The soul she possesses displays a wild fire as well and it's one he wants to dampen. Her two bright sea green orbs irritate him too and shine with silly, childish dreams that she doesn't see can never come true since the cold world hasn't pounded her down hard enough yet as it has with him.

But still that stupid brat causes a thirst inside of him that almost seems unquenchable.


	24. Burst

**Chapter Title: **Burst  
**Word Count: **882  
**Author's Note: **Hi! Happy Monday! Word of the day is Burst and I really like this one! Thanks for reading.

* * *

-

_xxiv. burst. _

_-_

Her bare feet pad noisily across the stone floor as she scampers hurriedly through the maze of hallways, and she flinches in obvious pain the second her right foot comes down on a rather large rock which rips right through her flesh, lodging itself right into her skin, but she doesn't bother to stop so she can remove it. Instead, she tries to ignore the shooting twinge it sends up her leg every time she moves to take a step, and as she continues to travel with a slight hobble now, small droplets of crimson liquid trail behind, but the blood isn't just hers alone.

The clothes she wears are covered in a dark, red wetness as well is the slick knife that rests tightly in both of her hands, and she holds it slightly out in front of her, ready to use the weapon at any time if she needs its aid against an enemy.

Being locked up in that blasted room he's kept her in like a prisoner for the last couple months has certainly had its effect on her, and it easily shows. She's underweight and has lost most of the stamina she used to possess. Already, she can tell that she's way past the point of exhaustion to where her breathing is terribly raged and noisy gasps for air escape out from behind her chapped lips. Her body protests loudly against all of the sudden exercising she's forced it to do, and it displays its disapproval by sending a bolt of pain right through her being about every minute she keeps this up.

It wants her to give up this foolish thing of an escape attempt that has a larger chance of actually failing than working out for the better. It tells her that she won't make it out since she doesn't have the strength it requires to take down any more of the Akatsuki's stupid men if she happens to come across another one, and that she only got lucky the first time because the guy had never thought she had a weapon hidden on her person. It tells her she's wasting all of this effort because there is no doubt that _he'll_ eventually catch her and drag her back.

Her defiant mind violently rejects all the opinions her body whispers before telling her to continue in this and she does.

A door coming up on her right catches her attention and coming to a stop in front of it, she flings it open with the hopes that it will lead to something that doesn't look like all the hallways she's been running through for the last ten minutes or that it will show her an out of this god forsaken place, but a small curse escapes from her mouth the minute she sees that the door was just an entrance for a stupid supply room.

Turning on her heel, she resumes her frantic running again, trying her best to stay on guard and look for an exit. Seconds begin to tick by, slowly turning into minutes, and she understands fully that if she wastes too much time, there's no doubt that she's going to be caught, but then a stroke of luck comes her way.

Up ahead, another door sits on her right and reaching it, she opens it up to see yet another hallway up ahead, but this one is obviously different. The ground is slanted upwards for a couple yards before leading to about five, tall stairs, and it's there that she can see a hole where sunlight peeks through.

This is it. She's going to be okay. She can get out of here and never look back. She can go home now to be with all of her loved ones and grow old in Konoha. Days full of hurting and tears will be long behind her, replaced with sunshine and blue skies.

All she has to do it walk through the entryway.

Then suddenly, just as fast as she opened it, the door is closing, shutting away all her freedom and she's not the one who is doing it.

She's aware of the presence that's appeared behind her and the feeling of warm breath on the back of her neck. There are arms on either side of her, keeping her from moving even a single inch and she doesn't even have to look back to know that it's _him_ who is standing there.

In a low tone full of disapproval, she hears him whisper in her ear, "What do you think your doing?"

It takes everything she has in her to not burst into tears right then and there.


	25. Green

**Chapter Title: **Green  
**Word Count: **632  
**Author's Note: **Hi! Happy Tuesday to all! Word of the day is green and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

_xxv. green._

_-_

She irritates him.

That loud and ridiculous, little girl who he has been unsuccessful in killing so may times annoys the hell out of him to the point where he almost can't take it.

Those locks of hers is the first thing he dislikes. The bright, cherry color each short stand holds is outright disgusting in his opinion, and the certain shade is not something that should be found in someone's hair. It's also a little bit more messy unlike other proper girls her age prefer, and she holds most of it back with her stupid, village headband, thinking it's cute.

The next thing that ticks him off would be her hands. They're her two, precious tools in a battle and even he will have to admit that with them, she's quite an impressive fighter for a silly brat. Normally, her two fists are accompanied by the pair of black, leather gloves she owns so she can break the ground beneath her without sustaining any injuries, but when she's not wearing those, she's usually tending to the sick and the wounded with the healing chakra she's gathered in her fingers. With her hands, she's dared to punch him once and even slap him more than a few times, but at night, she's also known to run them over his body after she gives into temptation.

After her hands, it would have to be her mouth that angers him next. She never knows quite when to shut up and she always possesses the nerve to mouth off without a second thought, showing no respect towards him. He also detests the way she'll unknowingly run her tongue smoothly over her bottom lip while she looks over the medical documents she has to read for her work, and the simple sight of her committing the action usually sends a wanting feeling into his own form.

Her fashion sense is another thing that pisses him off. She favors a type of tomboy style that consists with a red sort of tank top, a medic skirt, and shorts that he is always thinking are cut _too_ short. The outfit always seems to turn men's heads if she just walks up or down a simple village road and it's because of that, he has to constantly give her a lesson on just who exactly owns that body of hers.

But the thing he would have to say he hates the most out of everything that is her are her eyes.

Her two orbs are aggravating in his outlook. With them, she's always staring at him whenever they have one of their little _meetings, _looking at him like she understands something he couldn't ever begin to comprehend. Sometimes, they can fill with tears so easily after one of the rude comments he's carelessly made, but she always tries to hide it by turning away though it doesn't stop him from seeing a few drops escape when she brushes at them angrily. Despite all the crying she does, they're also able to maintain some sort of defiance and fire too, and it's something that he hasn't seen anyone hold quite the way she does.

Always, her eyes shine bright and they're tinted with a shocking, vibrant green.


	26. Queen

**Chapter Title: **Queen  
**Word Count: **491  
**Author's Note: **Hello all! Hope you're having a great Wednesday! Word of the day is queen and it's another short and sweet drablle! Thanks for reading and for all of the great reviews!

* * *

-

_xxvi. queen. _

_-_

He's a man of his word, and just like he had promised, he's made quite a beautiful doll out of her. Using his methods, he's easily turned her into something that's dangerous and deadly - a priceless piece of exquisite art as well as a fine puppet that others pale to in comparison.

She's become an immaculate killing machine ever since he's begin pulling her strings, commanding every simple move she makes, and under his rule, she's yet to lose a single battle even though they've gone up against countless opponents together. So far, she holds a fantastic record of always being able to defeat her enemy in a minute or less, and her lethal reputation has spread far through the land.

Quickly, in the short amount of time he's been using her, she has, without a doubt become his favorite doll, but he knows better than to bring her into play her carelessly. She's more of a special treasure that isn't meant to be seen by just anybody or like a trump card he's able to hide up his sleeve until the timing is right. He only brings her out for special purposes which usually takes place when he's really getting into his current fight or the battle he's in has transformed into a slight challenge.

With a flick of his wrist, he'll pull the tan scroll that has her name neatly printed on it out before summoning her to the scene. In a thin poof of smoke, she'll suddenly be standing there before him with a certain grace in the red yukata he's dressed her in. The piece of clothing compliments the snow white tone of her wooden flesh perfectly and it matches her hair as well as her lips which he's painted a light cherry color. Still, despite the delicate air she holds, there is no mistaking the defiant fire that resides there as well. It shows in her sea green eyes, the one feature he's tried his hardest to keep the same about her even when she's his puppet.

Every single time he pulls her out, he watches with an amused smirk, looking at his opponents who will stare at her with their mouths agape because even they can't deny how truly stunning she is.

It only furthers his belief that by far, she is the queen of his collection.


	27. Puppet

**Chapter Title: **Puppet  
**Word Count: **842  
**Author's Note: **Hello! Happy Thursday! Word of the day is puppet and this is kind of an idea I had thought about using a while ago for my other SasoSaku fic, Puppet Girl Your Strings Are Mine but I never did. So today, I just rewrote it and used it here. Hope you enjoy!

hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

_xxvii. puppet._

_-_

"What are you doing to eventually do with me…?"

The sound of her small voice that had cracked in certain parts while she'd been asking the unexpected question sent his dark, golden-brown gaze shifting over to the point where he could see the pink-haired, young woman sitting cross-legged on the comforter of the bed, covered in nothing more than a thin sheet. Though she had tucked most of her locks up behind her ears, several strands still found a way to escape and fall into her face as she motionlessly stared directly down into her lap where both of her hands were currently resting.

He stopped in the task of buttoning up his Akatsuki cloak so that one of his brows could raise slightly. "What are you going on about?" he asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"I'm asking you what you're going to eventually do with me," she rephrased her earlier sentence. "I have no doubt that one day, you're going to tire of playing with me like some disgusting fuck toy," she continued in a slightly bitter tone before her weary, see green orbs finally looked up to meet his own eyes. "I know that you're never going to let me go. I'd be lower than a fool if I thought that, but that doesn't leave me many other options in my fate."

Little by little, he regarded her with interest, giving her whole form a once-over. "Just what do you think are your other options?"

"I…You could just have me waste away here," she stated what she thought was her first option quietly, glancing at all of the four enclosing walls that always surrounded her, trapping her in the windowless, darkened room she was kept in like nothing better than a prisoner. "You also might dispose of me personally or one day…you might decide to turn me into another on of your silly, little dolls."

"And what makes you think that you're not already one of my puppets?" he shot back.

At his sentence, her gaze flew back over to his form, her eyes widening slightly before she asked, "What?"

"Yes, I haven't actually altered you physically into a puppet but what makes you think that you're not just like one?" he asked her, but the only response she gave to him was a blank stare.

"You may not have noticed the fact, but bit by bit, you've slowly been changing in the last couple months," he carried on, explaining his logic. Walking towards her, he stopped at the edge of the bed about a foot from where she was positioned on it. "You've lost parts of your old self already," he informed her truthfully. "For example, you don't possess that fiery spirit you used to hold because you're too scared of what I'll do to you if you dare to mouth back or defy me. All of the actions you now make are based on just what I'll think of them and you're not allowed to go anywhere unless I wish you to. You even wear the clothes that I tell you to. I-"

"Stop it," she whispered out, suddenly wanting the conversation to come to an end quickly, and peering down, she turned her head away from him as if to dismiss the whole talk they were having.

He didn't let her go that easily.

Instead, his hand reached out, allowing his fingers to take a hold of her chin in a rough, unrelenting grip before he forced her to look back up. "You do what I want when I want and nothing else," he told her, leaning down to her eye level." You don't even bother to fight back anymore when I touch you. All you do is lay there like a lifeless doll with a defeated look and that's just what you are. Defeated."

She shook her head violently, but he didn't let go of her. "Stop it!" she repeated with louder volume that could almost border on a scream.

"Face the truth. You are already one of my obedient, little puppets," he told her, his breath lightly hitting her face, "and in the end, it will always remain that way."


	28. Trinket

**Chapter Title: **Trinket  
**Word Count: **1,483  
**Author's Note: **Yay! It's Friday! Hoping your all having an awesome day! The word for the day is trinket and I hope you enjoy! I kinda turned the smex factor up for this one. Haha. Thanks for reading!

* * *

-

_xxviii. trinket._

_-_

He had pretty much attacked her the moment she'd walked into the darkened, moldy-smelling room, not even bothering to wait for her to fully close the door behind her. Slowly, his fingers groped her body in what she would usually find in a most pleasurable manor while his hungry mouth was already on hers, staking it's claim.

Immediately, her response to his forwardness was to quickly pull back before she began to shake her head violently. "No," she told him with a shaky voice, and using her two hands, she laid them flat against his chest so that he could give him a rather hard push. The force of her shove sent him back slightly, making him put some distance between their two bodies. "I didn't come here today to that with you," she said, trying to make her tone sound as sure as possible under the circumstances though she gazed pointedly down at her feet since she didn't have the courage it required to meet his sharp, golden-brown stare that was always able to turn her so effortlessly into nothing better than a nervous, stuttering mess.

He blinked at her unusual behavior before allowing a glare to overcome his expression as well a frown that was obviously full of complete displeasure and irritation.

"I…I can't do this anymore," she whispered out the statement quietly almost like she was exhausted and her shoulders even sagged a bit. "This relationship…it can't even be called that. This thing we have is disgusting. I hate it." Hesitantly, her eyes finally traveled up to meet his own orbs and focused in on his whole form. "I'm done with this."

With the last sentence spoken, she turned away from him to walk hurriedly back towards the entrance that she'd just come through less than two minutes ago, trying her best to hide the fear filled shakes that were traveling through her body. Reaching out, her hand tightly gripped the knob to open the door, but before she could do that, a hand that was not her own slammed down on the wood, keeping it shut tight.

"And do you think I mean to let you go so easily?" she felt him breath the question in an almost menacingly way into her ear while his warm body pressed against the back of her own form. "I am not yet satisfied with this meeting" he told her.

The closeness they shared had her squirming in the spot where she stood, and turning around to face him once more, she told him in a calm brave tone, "Leave me alone!"

"Why should I?" he questioned her, slamming his other hand loudly on the other side of her head, causing her to flinch from the sound it made as he entrapped her entirely. "Just because you want to end this doesn't mean you can."

"L-Leave me alone," she repeated though her voice didn't hold the same boldness that it had before, and with a bemused look on his features, he watched as she hastily moved both of her hands behind her back, pressing them hard against the wood of the door to try to somehow hide them, but he hadn't missed the flash of silver that had shined during the whole time she had carried out the action.

Instantly, his hands moved down to her sides, allowing his fingers to reach for both of her arms and using some strength, he tried to compel her into revealing her two hands to him once more.

"Stop!" she ordered, her whole form struggling against him violently. "Stop it now!"

Of course he didn't listen to her and in then end, he easily was able to overpower her silly attempts, forcing her to display her left hand to him and it was there that he could see the small trinket that rested on her ring finger.

For a second, he just stared at it, and his brow creased as he did. Then easily, he slipped the engagement ring off of her finger before she could think to stop him, and holding it up to his eye level, he inspected it closely under the small amount light that shined from a dusty, old lamp in the corner. It wasn't anything that could actually be called special. Just an average thing with a simple band and a small cut diamond.

"Give it back!" she ordered, interrupting his examination as she held her hand out expectantly, but he didn't bother to listen to her silly command and instead, just met her currently furious gaze.

Since that Uchiha bastard who she was secretly still so foolishly infatuated with hadn't come back home yet, it could only have been one other person who had given this to her.

"So does that idiot, blonde teammate of yours fully understand just who his future, beloved bride really is?"

Her mouth dropped open slightly from shock while her emerald eyes widened at the question and he knew he had guessed the right person, but she was quick to get over her surprise. "Give it to me now!" she yelled, reaching for her ring, but he held it high in the air above both of their heads where it was a place out of reach for her.

"You haven't answered my question yet," he chided her with a disapproving look. "Does he know who the true Haruno Sakura is?"

While trying to practically climb up his side to reclaim what was rightfully hers, she shouted, "That's none of your business!"

"Ah, but it is," he insisted, not allowing her to have the ring back and only holding it up higher. "Does he know about these little _meetings _you've had with me for the last year? That really, you're no better than a traitor to your village? That you aren't as innocent as he probably likes to think?"

"Shut up!" she cried out at him. "I told you it's none of your business! I'm going to marry him and that's that! I'll be happy!"

"Really?" the puppet master asked, one of his brows lifting slightly with curiosity, and in the blink of an eye, he corned her once more, pushing her right back up against the wooden door. "I wonder," he started, his breath hitting her face, "does he know just where you like to be touched?"

As he asked the question, his free hand moved down to her thigh so that his fingers could trail lazily across her flesh to where her the material of her black shorts began. Straightforwardly, he slipped all five digits under the piece of clothing, touching the heated skin that resided there.

"Stop…it." she groaned out, closing her eyes because of the self-loathing that was quickly filling her to the brim.

"Can he make you moan out like you always do with me?" he continued to inquire despite her protests, and leaning in, he ran his lips slowly along her collarbone, the place just above where her red, sleeveless shirt ended.

A small gasp sounded from her.

"Is he able to pleasure you at all?" he whispered out sensually against her neck, and he felt her shudder against him, but suddenly, his hand ceased running up and down her leg before he pulled back just enough to where he could see her eyes which were now full of hunger while small pants full of need escaped out from behind her pink lips.

"Can he make you feel like this?" he asked, an almost smug expression on his features.

She didn't give him an answer.

"I didn't think so," he said, tossing the ring that he found absolutely disgusting away before he leaned in to claim her once more as his.

The trinket hit the ground with a small clanging sound, rolling across the floor until it came to a stop in the shadows, a place where it could no longer be seen by either of them.


	29. Blanket

**Chapter Title: **Blanket  
**Word Count: **525  
**Author's Note: **Hi! Hope you're all having a great Saturday! The word for today is blanket. This basically became just an almost corny blanket drabble thing. Hahaha. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

_xxix. blanket._

_-_

Fastening the rest of the clasps on his cloak, he finished securing the black and red article of clothing fully around his form while he planned to take his leave from her room as well as the rest of Konoha. Opening the large window that he planned to use as a makeshift exit, a gentle breeze blew past the light-colored curtains, whispering out across his face and ruffling his short hair before traveling through the rest of the room that resided behind him.

Following the gust of wind, a small sneeze immediately sounded in the air right after, causing him to give a fleeting look back at the rosette-haired, young woman who rested in her medium-sized bed, sleeping deeply. From where he stood across the room, his eyes narrowed distastefully at the sight of her form that was currently only covered by a thin, snow white sheet which her whole body shivered under and shifting slightly in her spot, she unknowingly tried to search for some sort of warmth on the bed.

He scoffed. Just like now, he could so easily find her pathetic at times and without a single doubt, he knew that she would most surely be waking up with an unwelcomed cold tomorrow morning. She was obviously going to become sick and in his opinion, all of it absolutely served her right for being such a thoughtless, naïve idiot.

Turning to face forward once more, he resumed his hasty departure by beginning to climb through the window, but a sniffling noise stopped him halfway in his actions. He blinked, standing there for a second as irritation strongly formed on his expression before he stepped back down, and reentering her room once more, he cursed out under his breath, "Shit."

Walking swiftly to the edge of the mattress, he stopped a couple feet from where she was positioned before reaching down to roughly grab a hold of the old, worn blanket that always rested on the end of her bed. He threw it over her carelessly, not really putting much effort into the movement or really caring if the material covered her whole form, but it certainly did the job. Instantly, the warmth from the blanket had an apparent effect on her since she began to snuggle against it, gripping it closer in her sleep with the desire for any possible heat it could offer to her.

Staring down at her now comfortable, sleeping face, a hard glare formed on his own features from the annoyance that was filling him, and he circled to leave the whole ridiculous scene that had just played out in her bedroom, but not before harshly whispering out, "Stupid girl."


	30. Bucket

**Chapter Title: **Bucket  
**Word Count: **2,272  
**Author's Note: **Hi! Hope you haveing a good ending of the weekend. Word of the day is bucket and for this one, I kinda had a little bit of trouble coming up with something, but eventually, I did. This one is an AU and I will warn, it's kinda gory in the middle! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

* * *

-

_xxx. bucket. _

_-_

Haruno Sakura really didn't want to be here.

Silently she stared down with what could almost be called a doubtful expression at the heavy, paper bag that rested tightly in her grip, packed with some old rice and other leftovers from the meal her mother had cooked the night before. Uncomfortably, she shifted from foot to foot in an awkward manor, continuing to stand out in front of the small, rundown hut that sat all by itself on the outer reaches of Konoha.

Again, this was one of the last places that Sakura desired to be. She definitely did not want to be running this errand that her mother had so unfairly shoved onto her at the last possible minute, and she most certainly did not want to have any interactions with the man who was known as Sasori.

From where she stood, a sigh passed lightly through her lips.

It wasn't that she personally had a problem with the man. In fact, she hardly knew even an ounce of anything about the person she could pretty much consider a stranger, but she had indeed heard all of the rumors. There was plenty of gossip going on about him back at the heart of the village, and ever since Sakura could remember, people always had some things to say about the distant man.

They described him as nothing better than a person who was an obvious freak, and someone who liked to play with the creepy puppets he was always making.

Constantly, Sakura had listened quietly to each of the stories that she knew had to have some added exaggeration to them, and had never made a single comment on any of the tales or the actual man that they were about. She almost felt that she didn't hold the right to when she had never even met him. There had only been a single time in which she had actually seen him too. It had been on a simple, average day when she saw a fleeting glimpse of his form through a large crowed, and even then, almost everyone on the street had avoided him like he was some sort of disease even though he looked normal enough.

Still, a large amount of nervousness ran through her own body like a wild fire, consuming all of the nerve that she had built up while walking over here from her own home, and now, all she could do was stand motionless while halfheartedly wishing that her mother wasn't always the kind community oriented person she was - one who was always going around offering food to the less fortunate.

Figuring that there was only one possible way out of this, she finally took a step forward, walking up to the front door of the hut to get the whole job done as soon as possible. Reaching out, her pale fist gave a good knock against the old wood that was badly chipped in certain places, and with patience, she waited politely for some sort of response, but none ever came. There wasn't even the slightest movement or a shifting noise coming from the inside.

"…S-Sasori-san?" her voice called our his name timidly, but with enough volume to where it could be heard by anyone if they were inside of the shack, and lifting her hand, she gave a few more raps on the door. "Sasori-san…?"

Seconds passed by with not a single response and when nobody came to answer the door once again, Sakura turned, deciding to give up, but only now, a slight joy filled her since she felt she had been lucky enough to escape what would surely have been an awkward meeting.

She was about ten feet from the aged shack when a small, clanging type of noise sounded out through the air, causing her to come in an immediate halt in her footsteps so that she could stop and glance back. Nothing moved and for a second, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of her breathing which made her think that maybe she had imagined the whole sound until it rung out again.

Blinking, she realized it was coming from the other side of the makeshift house, but she didn't immediately move to find out what was making it. Instead, she stayed in her current spot, a hesitant look on her features as she debated with herself on whether she shout just hurry up and leave now or be a good girl and go see if the source of the sound was the man she was looking for.

More crashes echoed throughout the wide area, and inwardly, she sighed before letting out an unladylike curse under her breath as she began to stomp towards the back side of the hut. Rounding the buildings corner, she frowned at the overgrown yard that resided there, but she did spot the rather large shed that stood there as well. Stepping over weeds that scrapped at her legs, she stumbled towards it, coming to a stop at its entrance so that she could listen quietly for any noises and sure enough, the clanging sounds rang out from inside.

"Sasori-san…?" she called out, knocking on the shed's door, but with hardly any pressure against it, the thing opened up a tiny crack all by itself.

Instantly, a nauseating, metallic type of smell came leaking out from the inside of the room, accompanied with the scent of decay and mold, causing the young woman to almost gag when her nose caught a small whiff of it. Her reaction was to immediately cover her nose with her free hand while taking a cautious step back at the horrid stench that now filled the air that surrounded her, and using her foot, she unceremoniously kicked the door open wider to where she could get a better view of just what was inside.

Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness and with a small amount of help from the sun that shinned down brightly behind her, she was able to see a couple feet into the darkened area, but nothing seemed off. It looked like an old, simple shed that had all of the normal tools one would expect to find hanging on both walls, and at the other end of the narrow room, she saw a darkened figure standing there silently.

"Ano…Sasori-san?" she called out to it, her voice now sounding slightly off thanks to the hand that still covered her nose, and she thought she saw the human-sized shadow shift which prompted her to take a few steps inside of the shed though they were uncertain ones. "My…My mom wanted me to bring this to you."

Inside the building, she could hear a constant dripping noise, and as she neared the other side where she thought the man stood, she immediately understood that something was unquestionably wrong here. She faltered, her better judgment telling her to turn around and for some reason run away, but a small amount of curiousness fueled her steps until she came to a halt before what she thought had been the man she was looking for.

With eyes full of terror, she looked up in front of her where a lifeless body of a dead man stood, hanging about a foot off the ground on a hook with his eyes open but unseeing. His mouth also hung wide open as if he was silently screaming out in pain, and blood traveled down his whole form, dripping slowly down into a bucket that resided under him.

Shock slammed hard into Sakura's form, and for a second, she just stared until a loud cry escaped out from behind her lips. Instantly, she stepped back while dropping the forgotten bag of food on the floor, absolutely horrified at the ghastly sight in front of her.

"…Are little girls always this intrusive?"

The question came from feet behind her; asked by a deep voice that held obvious displeasure, and the simple sound of it sent a bolt of fright shooting through her body as she spun around on her heel to face the person who had just spoke. Her quick movement sent her tripping over the gift she had brought and because of that, her foot bumped right into the bucket which sent it tipping it over on its side.

Instantaneously, all of the contents it had been holding spilled out across the wooden floorboards as well as against her legs, and to her disgust, she could feel the crimson-colored liquid seeping through the thin material of her clothes. Chunks of what she was sure were things that usually belonged in a human being's body also leaked out of the container too, hitting the ground with a sick thumping noise before coming to rest all around her feet.

It caused a muffled gagging noise to sound from Sakura's form as she tried to repress the urge to fall to her knees and vomit, but the man who stood three yards in front of her had a less shocked reaction.

"Look at that. You've made quite a mess," was all that he said with a tired sounding sigh. "Blood is such a hard stain to get out, you know?"

Sakura's expression was stricken with shock at how absolutely normal the man standing in front of her was acting and further astonishment hit her the moment she recognized him as the one she had come to see today.

"And just who exactly are you?" Sasori suddenly questioned her, crossing his arms as he leaned casually against the doorframe, fully blocking the only exit. "I don't think I've seen you around the village before."

He waited for her to say something, obviously expecting an answer, but when she offered nothing except a terrified expression, he gave her an interested onceover. His sharp gaze came to a stop at her feet, zooming in on the ripped paper bag there which now had some of the food it had been carrying spilling out.

His golden-brown orbs traveled back up to the young woman's face before he asked, "Are you Haruno-san's daughter?"

"She knows that I'm here!" Sakura finally responded, taking a defensive stance. "If…If I go missing, they'll know that you had some involvement!"

"Your mother is a kind woman," he commended as if he hadn't just heard a single word she had just shouted at him, and standing up to his full height, he took an imposing step towards the rosette haired girl. "Too bad she'll soon be out of a daughter…"

With that, he started hastily towards her, moving swiftly like a predator, and just as fast on pure instinct, Sakura bent down to pick up the fallen, bloody bucket so that she could try to use it as some temporary weapon. Taking its handle, she swung it around at her enemy, trying to somehow smack it against the side of his face, but he stepped back in time, avoiding the hit that would have no doubt done some awful damage.

Missing didn't dampen Sakura's fight at all though. She brought her arm back once more, preparing to take another swing at the dangerous man, but before she could, he made his own move.

His hand shot out, allowing his fingers to tightly wrap around her wrist, and instantly, he pulled her forward enough to where she lost her footing. Seeing this, he pushed against her, getting a grip on her other wrist while he roughly slammed her right up against the nearest wall, and her head swung back from the momentum, smashing against the wood.

Because of the hard blow, her vision turned blurry from the dizziness that hit her and the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. Not aware of what she was doing at the exact moment, she lost her hold on the bucket's handle, and it fell to the ground, rolling away like nothing more than a useless tool which it now was.

"Curiosity really does kill, ne Haruno-san," she heard him say, with an arrogant voice and his warm breath hit her face as he spoke.

"Go to hell…!" she mumbled back messily, and blinking, her sea green eyes flared rebelliously while wild, pink strands fell into her face.

"Some spirit you've got there," Sasori remarked with a haughty smirk, regarding her carefully while holding her tightly in place. "Shall we see how long it takes to break?"


	31. Blood

**Chapter Title: **Blood  
**Word Count: **971  
**Author's Note: **Hello! Happy Monday everyone! This is the second to last drabble and the word of the day is blood! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

-

_xxxi. blood._

_-_

Light, blue chakra threads rush from the tips of Sasori's fingers to the body of the puppet he's currently conducting flawlessly, and swiftly jerking his arm back, he sends the command along the strings to finish off their weak opponent with the razor-sharp sword that the doll carries. With a grunt, the enemy goes down hard against the unforgiving earth and slams with enough force to where their Anbu mask snaps completely in two, revealing a pale face of a young, dead man who was yet another assassin that's been sent after them by Konoha.

Three more lifeless bodies with the colorful masks covering their faces littler the rocky ground around the puppet master's feet who stands tall as the victor, and glancing back, he looks to see how she's doing in her own battle.

She never kills them – the annoying men who are hired by her former village to come after and execute her because of her traitorous behavior for the fear she might actually know one of the people who's hidden behind the disguises. Instead, she prefers to knock them out, sending them into an unconscious state long enough to where she can make an escape before they come to, and she tries to fight them all without delivering any life threatening injuries.

Personally, he thinks it's too kind as well as foolish of her. Why save someone whose only goal is to put you to death? He doesn't understand her weird logic at all, but she's stated several times that she give a damn about what he thinks, and always, she continues on with what she wishes to do.

Right now, he can see that she's already taken care of two of her opponents who lie motionless but still alive on the gravel floor and she's currently trying to bring down the third though he can tell that she's struggling slightly with this challenger who has proved to be more than a pain in the ass. Her fist travels wildly through the air at the person's masked face, but there is hardly enough chakra in the punch to actually do any lethal damage, and as her enemy ducks under her extended arm, she completely misses her target. She rebounds though by trying to send a kick into the person's gut but the foe only catches her leg mid-swing, stopping her in all movement as well as throwing her off balance which gives the enemy a chance to carry out an attack, and he does by elbowing her directly in the face.

Instantly, her body flies back from the momentum of the painful, solid strike she's received, and violently, she rolls across the gravel floor until she comes to a stop on her stomach several feet from her opponent whose already sprinting towards her while brandishing a small katana that he obviously plans to use to deliver the final attack.

From where he stands, the puppet master immediately intervenes, not allowing that to happen.

Before the Konoha ninja can even think to move out of the way, a puppet is there with its hand wrapped tightly around his neck and the doll moves against him, pushing him up against the nearest tree with enough force to shatter the bark he's landed against. He struggles, reaching up to somehow fight back and smirking dangerously, the puppet's master's eyes turn to a darker shade as he instructs his puppet to squeeze the man's throat just tight enough to where the enemy will die an agonizingly slow death.

A rightful punishment for what he's done to her.

"St-Stop it!" he hears the command being yelled franticly by her from behind, and peering to his side, he sees her form sitting up and intact except for a simple busted lip. "Stop it!" she shouts out at him desperately again, not waning to see anymore violence happening here.

The puppeteer scoffs with irritation at how weak she currently looks and sounds, but still, he follows her wishes.

His index finger on his right hand twitches up, telling his puppet to end the pathetic opponent's life, and the doll follows its orders by crushing the man's throat inwardly, snapping the spine in two with a sickening crunching sound. Fully done with the deed, he allows the now limp body to slump to the floor where it falls down face forward just like a defeated person should though the puppet master isn't the least bit satisfied.

A certain bloodlust still flows through his veins.

Turning towards the rosette haired woman, he spots her as she begins to push herself back up to her feet from the gravely earth, and he watches silently as she winces when her fingers brush lightly over the now throbbing wound that resides on her bottom lip. Blood trickles gradually out of the injury, dribbling down her chin before dripping down onto her clothes, staining them a dark, crimson color, and the puppeteer's body itches with the private wish that he had made that Anbu suffer even more.

"Fix yourself up," is all he says in the end, his tone of voice revealing no emotion as he turns away.


	32. Flood

**Chapter Title: **Flood  
**Word Count: **810  
**Author's Note: **Hello! Hope you're having a great Tuesday and this is the last drabble for the one month word challenge! I hope you've enjoyed it and the final word is flood! This one is kind of an idea that I was thinking about eventually using in my other SaoSaku fic, As if Happy Endings Exist so tell me what ya think! Thanks to all of the people who have read as well as reviewed this! Bye!

* * *

-

_xxxii. flood._

_-_

A grunt passes past his lips as he wildly thrusts into her one final time right before he reaches his climax, and his orgasm completely washes over him, unadulterated pleasure swiftly rippling down his spine.

He rides out ever gratifying wave to the end before his surroundings finally come back into focus.

Slowly, his light, golden-brown gaze slips down to the rosette haired woman who is still pinned down beneath his own body and he takes note of how both of her hands are held up high above her head, detained tightly by one of his own so he could root his captive firmly in place while he violated her. Everywhere, numerous crimson-colored marks that his lips and tongue have left behind mar the pale, creamy flesh of her neck, breasts, stomach, and legs. A slight sheen of sweat coats her whole nude form as well, and he watches silently while her chest heaves up and down as she still pants loudly, trying to catch her lost breath.

Her eyes are shut tight, hiding her sea green orbs away from him, and he can feel how her whole body violently trembles below his own, caused by the obvious fear that courses through her.

He never intended to do this – to take her roughly in her own bed like he just did and find satisfaction in her body. All he had desired from her in the beginning was the simple revenge that he thought he had lawfully deserved because the brat had never had any right to beat him in their first fight. He had simply wanted to ruin her; toy with the life she lived and watch with an arrogant smirk as she gradually fractured into tiny pieces before finally falling down onto her knees defeated, begging for mercy.

It had never been this.

Fucking her was the absolute last thing that was supposed to come out of all of this.

But it had happened, and he hadn't done a thing to stop it. At the time, he'd been too overcome with the rage she had caused as well as the ravenous hunger that had been coursing through his body for some time, and it had easily blinded him fully to where he couldn't control himself anymore.

Instantly, he had shoved her brutally right up against the nearest wall, cutting off the defiant words she'd been shouting out at him mid-sentence. She had fought back, squirmed and kicked while commanding he stop, but he had ignored all of her struggles, choosing instead to run his hands over all of her curves, groping her while his lips had forced themselves onto her own, claiming her mouth as his. Before he knew it, her clothes were a long gone forgotten thing as were his, and he was on top of her, stealing away the last of her innocence.

Presently, he removes himself from her completely, deciding to stand up and move clear across to the other side of the room, far away from the bed where he can still see her out of the corner of his vision. She turns away from him and over onto her side so she can curl up into a small, shaking ball that looks so fragile unlike how she usually is.

Without words, he begins to gather his discarded clothing so he can depart from this place as fast as he can because all he needs right now is to get somewhere that's far away from this room and her so that he can try to figure out what's just taken place here and all of the feelings that are flowing through his very being.

Hastily, he leaves the broken girl behind on the bed who lies motionless on the now soiled sheets, and that's when she finally shatters completely, allowing the flood of wet tears she's been holding back to rapidly cascade down her face.

On the other side of the bedroom door, he hears her loud sobs as he starts down the hall.


End file.
